This invention relates to backhoes, and, more particularly, to an improved grapple assembly for backhoes.
Bulldozers, front end loaders and trucks have long been used for roadwork, clearing brush, and demolition of condemned buildings. More recently, a grapple assembly for a backhoe boom was developed and has proved extremely valuable for a variety of uses, especially for building demolition. Such backhoe assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,731, has a pivotal upper jaw and a fixed lower jaw, and can be used for both crushing and raking of debris.
Material handling devices have been developed for carrying of bulky objects, such as logs and large stones. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,820 has an improved clamping fork formed of two movable arms, with actuating means for each arm. Other grapple and loading devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,768; 2,883,230; 3,152,706; 3,227,297; 3,567,050; and 3,517,960.